Such foot boards have an elongated nearly quadrilateral shape with a longitudinal edge on the inboard side and a similar edge on the outboard side. The outboard longitudinal edge and the inboard longitudinal edge will in the following be called, in short, the outer and inner longitudinal edge, respecttively. A conventional foot board of this type is constructed with three components, so that the middle component is easily replaceable. The two side components are, however, replaceable only with a substantial labor effort. This conventional feature arises, in that in the case of a replacement of the side components, emergency slide hardware that is attached to the board's end regions must first be removed. Each of these components is constructed as a sandwich-late, whereby the structure into which the components are assembled including the foot board, form various hollow spaces that are difficult to drain. Such a conventional foot board, due to its assembly of a plurality of individual components, requires relatively high assembly costs.